


Faster, little slaves!

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Sexual massaging, Slavery, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo is a rich general from the Portuguese Colonial empire, Oscar and Neymar are his 2 slaves who have deep great feelings for their master, and they are about to find out master feels the same way about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster, little slaves!

Cristiano Ronaldo walked into the library of his villa in Lisbon, Portugal. It was the year 1793, And Cristiano was the general of the armies of the Portuguese Empire and colonists. Cristiano walked to his big chair in the middle of the room, he looked a bit around while he took a seat. The library was large with 4 big bookcases filled with information, literature, poetry and philosophy from across the Portuguese Colonial Empire. In the middle, next to the chair was a small table with a few bottles of whine, port and olive oil. The chair and table were near a big fire place, Cristiano placed some extra wood on the fire while he was still caught up in thoughts. He had very big conflicts with the Russian Tsar for his failed marriage with the Russian Princess Irina. Cristiano placed himself on the chair again." Oscar, Neymar!" He shouted. A second later, 2 slaves from the Colony of Brazil walked into the room. "Neymar, you are going to clean my shoes " Cristiano said " Oscar, you give me a glass of whine. The 2 slaves bowed. " sim, meu senhor. " They both said.

Neymar sat on his knees, while he was waxing his masters shoes. Oscar and Him were originally from Brazil, but They were both Born in Portugal as servants of the Ronaldo family. They first met each other when Cristiano took them under his wing. Neymar thought back on that moment when he worked Cristianos shoes. He knew that the Portuguese took his homeland and sold his family and friends as slaves or forced militias, but still he and Oscar liked Cristiano. They never knew their mothers and both their fathers were in the military in the far colony of Mozambique, so they always saw Cristiano as a protective and authorial figure. Cristiano was a strict master, but still he took good care of Oscar and him. They liked Cristiano for his protective attitude, and sometimes Neymar caught himself even be worried for his master, and no doubt Oscar felt the same way about Cristiano. When the marriage with Cristiano and the Tsars princess failed, They actually felt sorry for him. They never knew why it didn’t work out. Cristiano was rich, had lots of power, influence... And was pretty damn hot. Neymar gained a blush on his cheeks when he thought about it. Many of the Portuguese generals and officials were fat and old, unlike that, Cristiano was a tall, well shaped and muscled men of 29 years old. Neymar looked up to Cristiano, who was reading a book. Neymar couldn’t help it but even now he was getting turned on. He was waxing his masters shoes but still he couldn’t get his eyes off from Cristianos powerful muscled legs, both in front of him. Neymar gained a blush on his cheeks again. This was not the first time he was somehow attracted to his master, he looked at him a lot more. Yesterday for example, master Cristiano was taking a bath. While he was washing, rubbing and oiling up his body, Neymar and Oscar were both hiding behind the doorway and watched their master for over a half hour. Neymar always dreamed of just touching his masters body, just one time. He would do anything for it, he just wanted to feel the heat come from the hard tight skin of Cristianos muscled torso, just one time. Neymar quickly continued his work when he realized that he was getting a huge erection in his slave pants.

Oscar walked back from the kitchen, he had a cup with him and now walked back to the library to get his master some whine. He wanted to return as quickly as possible, both because he did not wanted to disappoint his master and because he always felt really safe in Cristianos presence. Neymar and him were both born in Portugal, They were first the servants of some Portuguese merchant named Alfonso Ronaldo, who was Cristianos uncle. Oscar felt sick when he was just thinking of the guy, it was a fat, lazy, sadistic old pig who did not care about anyone but himself, and was holding a reputation for beating up his slaves for the tiniest mistakes. When Oscar and Neymar were 17 and 16 years old, they became the servants of Cristiano. Now Oscar was 23 and Neymar 22, and in all those years they never felt like unsafe with Cristiano or threatened in some way. Of course Neymar and him sometimes made a mistake, but Cristiano always reacted way more relax then his uncle. Oscar came into the library, he felt the heat of the fireplace which was warming up the room. He walked to the table and saw Neymar on his knees, waxing Cristianos shoes, the gave each other a little smile and greeting nod. Oscar took the bottle of whine from the table, filled the cup in his hand and gave it to his master. “ thank you Oscar “ Cristiano said with a deep calm voice which brought a shiver down on Oscars spine. He couldn’t help it, he always thought it was so attractive. He looked at Cristiano for a second, he saw the tinned face slightly lighted up by the flames of the fireplace, his deep dark brown eyes focused on his book, his chest slightly moving up and down from his steady breathing. Oscar was so caught up in these looks that he did not see the footstool in front of him, he bumped his feet to it and fell to the ground.

“ God damnit!” Cristiano shouted. Oscar looked at him and saw that when he felt down, he dropped the bottle of whine. Large red dots covered Cristianos white blouse. Neymar was still on his knees and looked very shocked. “ I am so, so sorry sir.” Oscar said. “ it was an accident” Cristiano stood up “get me some warm water!” he demanded. He took his blouse off “ and make sure you clean this up!” he said to Oscar while he gave him his blouse. Oscar left the room to get some water, Neymar was left, and even now he couldn’t help it to look at his masters marvelous body. There were some whine dots at his torso, but that didn’t make it any less gorgeous. Neymar shaked his head quickly. No, he must not look at it now, it was probably the last thing master wants right now.

Oscar returned with a bucket filled with warm water and a towel. " your blouse is soaking in some clean water sir " Oscar said " then the wine shouldn’t dry in " Cristiano nodded. " all right good, now you come here and clean up my chest " Oscar gulped at these words " y...yes sir " Oscar said and started to rub the wet towel over Cristianos body. " my apologies again sir " Oscar said while cleaning Cristianos body, he looked at Neymar who looked scarred about what would happen next and also looked jealous, because Oscar gained all the honor of cleaning his masters body. " you better make that nice and clean " Cristiano said. " because i have got a big punishment for you 2 boys in mind." Oscar and Neymar looked frightened at each other. " please sir, forgive us" Neymar said. " this wont happen again" Cristiano started chuckling " but this is not the only bad thing you did" he said and smiled to Oscar on both such a gentle and evil way at the same time, that Oscars eyes widened and he started shaking. " w...what do you mean sir? " Oscar asked while he stopped cleaning and looked into the dark eyes of his master. Cristianos smile grew in size. " i saw that you boys watched at me while i was bathing yesterday " He said. As soon as he said that Neymar and Oscar gasped for air. " were so sorry, we didn't mean to... It was just... " Neymar and Oscar both said, desperately trying to explain it. Cristiano laid his hand with force on Oscars shoulder and with his other hand he pulled Neymar up. The boys both shaked with fear from the thought what their master would have as punishment for them in mind. " boys, relax " Cristiano said with his calm voice again. " its not that you committed a crime or anything. " he continued while smiling friendly. Neymar and Oscar looked at each other other, still scarred but more comfortable this time. " but..." Cristiano continued " watching your master during one of his private moments, that was very bad from you" Cristiano took a seat " and bad boys deserve punishment." He said with a big smile on his face. This time a little spark of hope appeared in Neymars and Oscars eyes. " I will make a fair deal with you boys " Cristiano said while rubbing his hand over his bare chest. " you boys have seen me taking a bath, so now i want to see you doing the same for me " Neymar and Oscar looked at Cristiano with a face like they just witnessed a miracle. " you heard me! " Cristiano now said with a more demanding tone. " get topless! " Neymar and Oscar both took off their shirts, They felt their breathings and heartbeats rising while They showed their skinny muscled body's to their overlord. " nice " Cristiano said softly while he gave the boys a little nod. " now you take that bottle with olive oil on the table, and start rubbing each other with it. " he continued. The 2 boys first didn't respond for a second, They couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Oscar eventually took the bottle, greased his hands and started rubbing Neymars shoulders, Triceps and biceps. Neymar let out a soft moan and completely enjoyed Oscars touch. Neymar greased his hands as well and started rubbing over Oscar his torso and sixpack, while Oscar did the same with him. The 2 boys looked each other in the eye, while feeling their heartbeats throughout their hot, greased skin. The oil on their body was almost boiling from the heat when their faces came closer and closer together. Oscar and Neymar had made out before, but this time it felt even more thrilling because their master was watching. " feel free to Kiss boys " Cristiano said while he moved his hands around his body and wrapped the huge bulge in his pants. The 2 boys started kissing each other while their hands were still touching and exploring their bodies. " yeah, you boys wash each other good for master " Cristiano hissed as he furiously rubbed over his erection. 

Neymar moved his head up, allowing Oscar to take fully control of his upper body. Oscar understood the sign and moved his face over Neymars chest, throat and neck, touched it with the tip of his tongue. " damn Neymar, you really seem to like it " Cristiano said smiling and pointed to Neymars pants, you could easy see the huge bulge in Neymars frazzle pants and a dark spot of precum dropping in the textiles, it looked like he could rip out of his pants at any moment. Cristiano stood up and came closer to Neymar, he laid his hands on the bulge of his horny slave. " look at that, a real Brazilian beast " Cristiano chuckled. Neymar smiled and gained a blush on his cheeks, he felt honored by his master complementing his men pride. Cristiano laid his hands on Oscars bulge which had become pretty large too. " Seems like Neymar got some competition" Cristiano smiled. Cristiano walked back a step, sat on the floor, and watched his 2 aroused slaves. " take your pants off " he demanded while he unbuttoned his own. Cristiano had his pants off first showing his 9 Inch pride to his 2 slaves, but his glory would not last long, as soon as Oscar had his pants down, showing his 9,5 inch beast. " damn Oscar, big size for such a skinny boy" Cristiano whispered while jerking Oscar. " Thank you master " Oscars whispered back and kissed Cristiano. The master and his slave were kissing, but Cristiano stopped and gasped for air as soon as Neymar had his pants down. Neymar was a skinny muscled and not very tall guy, but his dick was HUGE!. Neymar pointed his chest forward as he proudly presented his erected 10 inch monster. Oscar had seen Neymars dick before, but every time he was impressed. Cristiano however fel on his knees, completely in trance of Neymars huge third leg" oh meu deus "  
Cristiano said " i am the small one!?! " He then chuckled. " you boys are overpowering your master here " Neymar and Oscar looked and smiled dirty at each other with a glimp of glory in their eyes. Cristiano gave Neymar the bottle of olive oil. " now you oil me up big boy. " Neymar shaked completely , he couldn't believe it. his dream was finally coming true. " r..really sir " he stuttered. Cristiano brought his face closer to Neymars, and started whispering in his ear. " i have seen how you looked at me " he whispered " i have seen how you were almost going crazy when you helped me dress, i have seen you drool at the sight of me bathing yesterday, i hear you pray to the gods every day just to get one touch of my flesh" he said and kissed his ear. " and now i give the larger shaped men the honor " Neymar was breathing heavy but Oscar looked disappointed. " don’t you worry " Cristiano whispered while he teased Oscars lips with his fingers. " you get your part of the share too" 

Neymar came slowly closer to Cristianos body, he did not want to make it hasty, he wanted the first touch to be absolute perfect. Cristiano gave Neymar a little smile and looked him in the eye like he was trying to say " don’t worry, its okay, you can touch me " Neymars fingertips reached Cristianos chest plate, Neymar breathed faster and faster while he laid his whole hand on his masters Chest. He felt the warm roughed skin move on his hand according to Cristianos heartbeats, Neymar brought his mouth to Cristianos chest while his hands wrapped over Cristianos body, he breathed steady and let his tongue go over the salty chest plate of his master, Cristiano moaned while Neymar sucked Cristianos nipple. Oscar watched his friend who pleasured their master, he jerked his 9,5 boner as Neymar was kissing with Cristiano. Neymar greased his hands and started rubbing Cristianos body and sixpack, he worshiped this men, he looked at him like Cristiano was god himself. " spank me big boy " Cristiano said, Neymar did as he was told and gave his master a loud slap on his ass, making Cristiano moan and leaving a greasy handprint on his ass. Neymar massaged and oiled up Cristianos legs, bringing his face closer to his masters erected dick. " Show me how much you want to please your master " Cristiano hissed. Neymar took Cristianos dick in his hands, kissed and licked the top, and took the top in his mouth.

Cristiano gave Oscar the bottle. " you rub my back, baby " Oscar came on his masters backside while he greased his hands again and massaged Cristianos back, Oscar moved his oiled body slowly on Cristianos bare back, while he watched Neymar sucking Cristianos dick. Neymar had his eyes closed and slowly moved his tongue and lips over his masters shaft, it felt like he finally found his one true lover. Oscar kissed Cristiano in his neck and moved his dick over his masters ass, slowly teasing and slapping Cristianos booty with it. Cristiano took it all, he let his little pups play with him for a while. " lick my ass" he whispered in Oscars ear. Oscar went down on his knees, gave his master a hard slap and started sucking his but cheeks and rimming his masters hole. Cristiano moaned loudly, he loved the feeling of his slaves attacking him on both sides with their lips and tongues. " nasty little slaves " Cristiano whispered " always looking at your master makes you boys horny doesn’t it, little slave boys " Cristiano grabbed Neymars and Oscars head and pulled them up, both the boys faces were wet from the intense mouth work on Cristianos dick and booty. Cristiano looked satisfied " like i said, bad boys get punishment" he whispered and gave both boys a hard slap on their ass.

" Oscar in position! " Cristiano demanded, Oscar gladly followed his masters wish, and placed himself on his hands and knees. Cristiano sat behind him and rubbed his hands over the boy his back. " you've been a bad, bad boy, haven’t you Oscar? First you watch your master bathe and now you have spilled whine all over me, you need to be thought a lesson " Cristiano hissed as he massaged Oscars back and but cheeks " yes master " Oscar submissively replied. " i wanne be a good boy so bad, please teach me how to be good for you master. " Oscar said with signs of impatience in his voice. Cristiano smiled and started fingering Oscar, Neymar was in front of Oscar and jerked his 10 inch monster at the sight of his friend getting fingerfucked by their master. Cristiano placed himself in position, took a deep breath and pushed his 9 Inc dick in to his slaves ass. Oscar moaned loudly because of the aggression of his master, but it also made him feel great, he always dreamed of becoming his masters fuck boy. Oscar let out a tear, not because Cristiano hurt him or because he didn’t like it, but because he finally gained the honor and responsibility to please his master on this high level. Cristiano continued his work merciless, he bended over and started kissing and biting in Oscars neck which made Oscar moan. " come on big boy" Cristiano said to Neymar who still jerked off at the sight. " i wanne see you working his mouth with that beast of yours " Neymar gained a smile on his face and placed himself on his knees in front of Oscar. Neymar jerked and tried to aim his dick, but Oscar couldn't wait any longer for it. He grabbed Neymars dick with his hand and started sucking it like his life was depending on it. Neymar moaned loudly while Oscar worked his way up and down with his mouth, he pulled back, gave a big spit on Neymars dick and started sucking the shaft and eating his balls. " he really wants to be a good boy, huh Neymar? " Cristiano smirked while Neymar moaned loudly from pleasure.

Cristiano started thrusting harder in Oscars ass, the sweat was gushing off of the two men. Oscar shiverd when he felt Cristianos heartbeats down his dick and into his ass. Cristiano stopped and cathed a breathe for a second. " Neymar, in position, your up next" he panted. 

Neymar laid on his back with his legs in the air. Cristiano placed himself behind him, he started fingering Neymars ass while Oscar kissed him in his neck. " time for you to show what you can do with your man hood " Cristiano whispered to Oscar.  
Oscar placed himself next to Neymars head, meanwhile Cristiano prepared himself to penetrate his second little slave. Oscar didn’t wait any longer, he grabbed Neymars face and pushed his dick in the boys mouth, at exactly the same time Cristiano also penetrated Neymars ass hard. Neymars body shaked completely from the sudden overwhelming power of the 2 boys fucking him from both sides. Neymar started jerking off while Oscar and Cristiano thrusted their dicks in and out, the 2 boys were kissing each other on the lips while the mercilessly fucked the youngest boy. Cristiano pulled Neymar up and let him ride his dick when the master and his slave were kissing “ you were a pretty bad boy too Neymar. “ Cristiano hissed “ and not a single bad boy gets away without getting a good punishment” he continued while Neymar was riding his 9 inch fuck stick. They continued for a couple of minutes, until Cristiano stopped, placed Neymar off his dick and stood up. “both of you, on your knees! “ he demanded while jerking off slowly. Neymar and Oscar did as they were told and kneeled before their master who furiously jerked off. The 2 boys tried to get as close as possible to Cristianos dick while he increased in his jerking speed. “ open your slave mouths! “ Cristiano demanded. The 2 boys obeyed and opened their hungry mouths, they looked Cristiano in the eye with a look that was begging to taste his man juice. Cristiano looked at it for a second and that was the spark that ignited the dynamite, a thick rope of cum fell on Neymars face like it was a lash smacking on his back. Neymar gasped for air from pleasure and Oscar seized his change, he brought his face up and was able to catch 2 streams of cum in his face and one falling in his mouth, Cristiano gathered his last energy and jerked off furiously spreading a few last drops of cum in both Neymars and Oscars face.

Cristiano wept the sweat of his forehead and gasped for air, while Oscar and Neymar licked the cum of each others face, they started kissing and shared their prize in each others mouth. After the boys playfully swapped Cristianos cum a few times they swallowed all that was left in their mouths. Cristiano placed himself on his back next to the 2 kissing boys, he dragged Oscar to his left and Neymar to his right. " now i wanne have a taste of those big boys " Cristiano smiled and started sucking Neymars 10 inch dick. Neymar moaned loudly as Cristiano glorified Neymars huge dick by sucking his top with great power and all the way down. Oscar jerked his dick slowly and gasped for air when he saw that Cristiano came up to 8 inch of Neymars huge erection in his mouth, Neymar breathed heavy, the feeling of his masters throat covering and warming up the shaft of his manhood was just great, he couldn't help it, Neymar cumed in his masters sucking cock hungry mouth. Cristiano swallowed Neymars cum with great joy as he begun to suck Oscars dick on the left side, he was going deeper on Oscars manhood while he felt Neymars cum floating its way down his throat. Oscar looked at Neymar and started smiling like he was saying " we did it, we finally did it" Neymars smile represented much joy and his eyes were filled with glory. Oscar gasped as he felt he came close, he grabbed Cristianos back head, made one loud moan, and also shot his man juice in his masters mouth. Cristiano swallowed all of Oscars cum while he gave a smile to his 2 exhausted little slaves " yeah, i think you boys have learned your lesson" he said with a dirty tone " for now " Oscar hissed. Cristiano smiled and the 3 boys started kissing and cuddeling in front of the fire place. 

Next day Cristiano took a bath again, and this time his 2 slaves helped him with it. The 3 boys were in the bathtub, Oscar washed his masters torso and Neymar massaged his shoulders. Oscar and Neymar felt so happy now, they finally could show their feelings to master Cristiano, and master felt the same way for them too, They knew that nothing could hurt them now, They were warm and safe with their overlord. Neymar smiled from the thought an kissed Cristiano in his neck.


End file.
